Family Expansion
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Several "T.U.F.F. Puppy" families decide to make their families bigger, hence the title. Read to find out more! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Keswick & Claire

(A/N: Here's another great story, where some "T.U.F.F. Puppy" families decide to make their families bigger. Let's begin!)

It was a quiet winter day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys weren't causing trouble, so the agents got today off. Say, why don't we check on Keswick and Claire? Let's go see 'em!

At Keswick and Claire's house, we find Keswick playing "The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past", but he's allowing Lisa and Tyler (who are now 4-year-olds to open treasure chests containing important items in the game (A/N: My dad let me and my brother do this when we were little.). Claire isn't here, 'cause she went to the vet. You see, not so long ago, Keswick and Claire decided to try for another baby, and now Claire hasn't been feeling well, and she thinks she knows why, but she's going to the vet to find out if she's right.

Several minutes later, Claire got back from the vet.

"So, how did it g-g-go?" Keswick asked his wife as he saved and quit the game.

"Well, the vet gave me a pregnancy test, and you know how long it takes to get the results." Claire said.

"I know. The hard part is waiting for the r-r-results." Keswick sighed.

The twins didn't know what was going on, but they were certain that they didn't really want to know.

_Several weeks later_...

Keswick and Claire were at work in the lab when Claire's cell phone rang. It was the vet, who had the results of the pregnancy test. Claire was pregnant!

When Claire hung up, she turned to Keswick, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Keswick asked.

"That was the vet. Can you guess the results?" Claire asked, excitement in her voice.

"You're pregnant?" Keswick asked.

"YES!" Claire exclaimed.

"This is great!" Keswick said as he and Claire hugged each other. Well, they let the other agents know, and everyone was excited.

Later, they gave the news to Claire's mom and dad when they came to pick up the twins. Lisa and Tyler heard about Claire being pregnant, but they didn't know what that meant.

"Mommy, what does it mean when you're 'pregnant'?" Lisa asked.

"It means I'm having a baby, and that baby is going to be your little brother or sister." Claire said.

"When are you having the baby?" Tyler asked.

"In 9 months." Claire answered.

"Awww..." the twins groaned.

"I know, it seems like forever, but before you know it, the 9 m-m-months will be gone, and you'll have a new sibling." Keswick told them.

"Really?" the twins asked, hoping this was true. Keswick and Claire nodded.

And so ends the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review, but NO flaming!


	2. Dudley & Kitty

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Let's see what happens here.)

It was now springtime in the city of Petropolis. The weather was warm, the snow melted, and everyone felt at ease. Hey, the agents have today off, and I'm in the mood to go visit Dudley and Kitty. Come on!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the couple watching their kids play Nintendo games, and they seem content. Then again, I noticed that Kitty isn't looking too well. I wonder what's wrong.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Dudley asked his wife.

"I feel sick." Kitty said.

"Mommy's sick?" Summer asked, pausing the game.

"Don't worry, kids. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Kitty said.

"But just to be on the safe side, I'm taking you to the vet." Dudley said, lifting Kitty into his arms.

"Dudley, who's going to watch over the kids?" Kitty asked.

"You're right." Dudley said. So he called Kitty's mom and asked her if she wouldn't mind watching over the kids for a while. She was more than happy to watch over her grandkids, so Dudley and Kitty stopped by Kitty's mom's house to drop off the kids before going to the vet.

At the vet's office, Kitty told the vet what was wrong, so he gave her a pregnancy test. This time, they got the results right away. Sure enough, Kitty was expecting!

"Yay!" Dudley cheered.

"Oh wow..." Kitty said.

Once they got their happiness under control, Dudley and Kitty left the vet's and went to go pick up the kids.

When they got to Kitty's mom's house, they told her the great news, and she was happy for them. The kids didn't overhear the news, but they learned about it when they got home, and they were excited to learn that they'd soon have a little brother or sister.

Aww, the chapter is done! Sorry it's so short, though. But stay tuned for Chapter 3 and please review! No flaming!


	3. Dr Rabies & Madame Catastrophe

(A/N: In this chapter, there's another family expecting. When I write the chapter, we'll find out which family it is!)

Meanwhile, over where the (reformed) villains dwell, we find that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe are extremely happy about something. I say we get a closer look and find out what's going on...

"Kids! Get in here!" Dr. Rabies called.

Like magic, their triplets appeared. (A/N: In case you've forgotten, their children were introduced in Chapter 5 of "Family Starters".)

"What's up?" asked Blue Lightning.

"Your father and I received some wonderful news." Madame Catastrophe replied.

"How wonderful?" Mad Anna wanted to know.

"Tell us!" Killsey said.

"Your mother is pregnant." Rabies said.

The kids looked at each other, confused.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Rabies asked.

"Should we?" Blue Lightning asked.

"I'll tell you what it means." said Madame Catastrophe.

"Let's hear it." said Mad Anna.

"What she said." Killsey added, pointing at her sister.

So Madame Catastrophe told the kids what her being pregnant meant.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, now that they knew why their parents were happy about the pregnancy. Although they were disappointed to learn that they'd have to wait 9 months for the baby to come, they know how time flies, so it didn't bother them too much.

"I still can't believe Mom is having a baby." said Mad Anna.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Still, I can't help wondering if it's a boy or a girl." Killsey said.

"I hope it's a boy. I'm getting tired of being the only boy." Blue Lightning said.

"Well, if Mom and Dad ever find out, I'm sure they'll tell us." Mad Anna said.

They'll find out in a future chapter. Sorry for yet another short chapter. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	4. Expecting Boys

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'll try to make this a little longer than the previous chapters, but I don't guarantee anything.)

It was now summertime in the city of Petropolis. The weather was very warm, but the citizens were okay with it (especially the Chameleon). Okay, let's go check on the T.U.F.F. agents.

At T.U.F.F., we find Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire in the break room together. Kitty and Claire are several months pregnant, but it's kinda hard to tell, 'cause they still look thin.

"So, did we tell you guys what we found out during the ultrasound?" Dudley asked.

"No. But now that you mention it, we went to have the ultrasound done last week, and we forgot to tell you what we found out." Claire said.

"You first." Kitty said.

"No, you." said Keswick.

"We insist." Dudley said.

"If you insist..." Claire said.

"We found out that, like Lisa and Tyler, the baby takes after Claire. And we also found out that the b-b-baby is a boy!" Keswick said.

"Did you say that you're expecting a boy?" Kitty asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, yes..." Keswick said.

"We found out that our kid is also a boy!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Yay! We get another nephew!" Bruce and Katrina cheered.

"Should we let everyone else know?" Claire asked.

"Yeah!" said Kitty. So they told the other agents the good news, and everyone was happy.

Meanwhile, where the reformed villains dwell...

"Guess what, kids?" Madame Catastrophe said.

"What?" asked Killsey.

"We found out the gender of your new sibling at the ultrasound." Dr. Rabies said.

"Oh, good. Tell us!" said Mad Anna.

"It's a boy!" Rabies and Catastrophe said in unison.

"YES! I'm not the only boy anymore!" Blue Lightning cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"But it's still a while before he gets here." Catastrophe said, and the kids groaned in impatience.

Well, looks like the expectant mothers are all expecting boys! Stay tuned for more, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	5. Nate's Birth

(A/N: Alright, here's where we have some real fun! If you wanna know how, read this chapter!)

It was a great morning in the city of Petropolis. Everything was off to a good start. And if you're wondering about Keswick and Claire, those two lovebirds are at the hospital. Yeah, Claire's fully pregnant, and she'll be having the baby any day now. Keswick's there because he doesn't want to leave her side. Say, why don't we go check on them? Come on, let's go!

At the hospital, Claire's just sitting in her hospital bed, and Keswick's right by her side. Poor Claire seems really nervous, but Keswick is doing his best to keep her calm. As for the twins, they're at their maternal grandparents' mansion.

"I wish I knew when the baby was coming out. That way, I could be ready to expect the pain I'm going to be in when it's ready to come out." Claire said.

"Yeah, that would make things m-m-much easier, wouldn't it?" Keswick asked.

"It would." Claire said with a sigh. She hated when things happened unexpectedly.

Several hours later, Claire went into labor (unexpectedly, of course), and I'm just going to skip what happened, because the birth process is no fun at all. Still, she didn't stay in labor too long, since she was having only one baby this time, rather than two. When the baby was out, the doctor took it to see if it was okay, and so Keswick and his wife had a moment to themselves.

"You okay?" Keswick asked Claire, hoping she was alright.

"I'm fine. I wasn't ready for the terrible, miserable pain, but I'm fine." Claire said, trying to recover from the unexpected pain.

A few minutes later, Peachy-Author walked in, dressed in a nurse's uniform, and she was holding a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Nurse." Claire said, seeing me.

"No, you do it l-l-like this. Hellooooooo, Nurse!" Keswick said.

"Hey, that was pretty good. Anyway, here's your son." I said, handing the bundle to Claire.

Now Keswick and Claire looked at their son. He was a tiny thing, and it was obvious that he took after his mother, because he didn't look the way Keswick did as a baby.

"Look at him. He's so precious!" Claire exclaimed in a whisper.

"He's b-b-beautiful!" Keswick added.

"And he needs a name." I reminded them.

"Oh, what are we going to name him?" Claire said.

"I forgot about that p-p-part." Keswick facepalmed, feeling like an idiot.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something." I said.

After a few moments of silence, Claire said, "I think I got a name for him."

"Let's hear it." said Keswick.

"Yeah. What he said." I said, pointing at Keswick.

"How about we name him... 'Nathaniel'?" Claire suggested.

"Good name!" I said.

"I like it. In fact, we can call him 'Nathan' for short." Keswick said.

"Or 'Nate'." I said.

"Let's stick with 'Nate'. It'll be easy for the twins to say. They're only 4, after all." Claire said.

"Yeah, so we'll call him 'Nate' for n-n-now." said Keswick.

"I'm calling my parents." Claire said, producing her cell phone and contacting her parents.

"Me too." said Keswick, contacting his parents on his cell phone.

Before one could say "hi-gee-gee", Keswick's parents, Claire's parents, and the twins were there. And by now, Keswick was holding Nate.

"Let's see him." said Keswick's mom.

"Okay. Here he is." Keswick said, showing them the baby.

"Awww!" everyone said.

"Looks like he takes after his mother." Claire's dad pointed out.

"But you guys would still love him if he took after Keswick, wouldn't ya?" I asked.

"Of course we would! That baby is our grandchild." the grandparents pointed out.

"I was just making sure." I said.

"Hey, we didn't get a very good look at him." Lisa said.

"I'll fix that." said Claire's mom. She lifted the twins onto the bed, and Keswick handed Nate to Claire, and now the twins could get a better look at their baby brother.

"Wow, that's our brother?" Tyler asked.

"Yup." said Claire.

"He's so small and cute!" Lisa said, admiring the baby.

"What's his name?" Tyler asked.

"His name is 'Nate'." Claire told them.

"That's a nice name." said Tyler.

"Sure is." said Lisa.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." I said, quietly exiting the room so the family could have some alone time. And then I disappeared.

How do you like that? One baby down, and two to go! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!


	6. Logan's Birth

(A/N: After that last chapter, you're probably wondering if another baby will be born in this chapter. Well, if I write it, we shall see.)

A few weeks later, Dudley and Kitty were in the hospital. Kitty was due any day now, and so she was in the hospital to avoid what happened last time. (A/N: Remember, Kitty went into labor at work in "Family Starters".) Dudley had the day off, and so he was spending his free time with Kitty. The triplets were at their maternal grandma's house right now.

"I wonder when that baby's coming." Dudley said.

"He'll come out when he's ready." said Kitty.

"Hope it's soon." Dudley said.

"Dudley, you know that I'm due any day now, right?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah..." said Dudley.

"So he'll get here soon." Kitty said. But then she gasped and said, "Or maybe right now!"

"What did you mean by right now?" Dudley asked.

"I mean, the baby's coming now!" Kitty said.

Okay, now to skip the birthing scene, and we find Kitty relaxing after the birth. She's more awake this time, having had one child, rather than three.

"Last time you gave birth, you seemed pretty tired." Dudley pointed out.

"I gave birth to triplets last time. This time, I only had one baby." Kitty reminded him.

"Oh yeah." said Dudley.

Just then, Peachy-Author walked in, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Is that...?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. It's your son." I said as I set the bundle into Kitty's arms.

The couple got a look at their son. He was a kitten with his mother's fur color and eye color.

"So that's our son." Dudley said.

"He's so precious." Kitty sighed.

"And he needs a name." I said.

"He needs a... oh no!" Dudley said.

"Don't tell me you forgot to come up with names." I said.

"We kinda did." Kitty sheepishly admitted.

Then Bruce and Katrina showed up with their kids in tow, followed by Peg, Mrs. Katswell, and the triplets.

Upon seeing them, I said, "Hello, all you happy people. You can see the baby if you want." So everyone got a look at the baby, and they all went, "Awwww..." at the sight of him.

"Say, what's his name?" Bruce asked.

"We forgot to come up with a name." Dudley said.

"Now's the perfect time to start thinking of names, now that he's here." Katrina said.

"Right. Any ideas?" Peg asked.

Everybody started discussing names, but a few minutes later, the kids said, "How about we name him 'Logan'?"

"Logan?" everyone else asked.

"Well, that's a name, isn't it?" Renee asked.

Kitty looked at the baby in her arms and said, "You know, 'Logan' suits him just fine."

"So we're naming him 'Logan'?" George asked.

"Yes." said Dudley as he looked at his newborn son with a loving smile.

"Well, I've gotta go now. See ya later!" I said as I disappeared.

So Dudley and Kitty's son has been born. Next up is the birth of Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's son, so stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	7. Damien's Birth

(A/N: Here it is! The chapter where Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's son is born! Let's see how this goes!)

It was nighttime of that same day in the city of Petropolis. At the same hospital where Kitty gave birth earlier, Madame Catastrophe is currently giving birth to her baby. Well, I'm skipping the birthing scene, so we're going to cut to the part where Catastrophe finally had the baby.

"That was easier than I thought..." Catastrophe said.

"Maybe it's because you didn't have triplets this time." Rabies said.

"Hmm, you're right." said Catastrophe.

Just then, Peachy-Author entered the room, carrying a bundle wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Following her were Blue Lightning, Mad Anna, and Killsey.

"Check this out." I said, handing the bundle to Catastrophe. Rabies lifted the triplets onto the bed so they could get a good look at their baby brother. I'm sure you know that the baby is Logan's doppelganger, so he looks like Logan.

"Wow! He's so small!" said Mad Anna.

"And he's cute, too." Killsey said.

"Now what's his name?" Blue Lightning asked.

"We didn't think about names!" Catastrophe realized.

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Rabies.

"Okay, let's hear it." said Catastrophe.

"Let's name him Megog de Roy!" Dr. Rabies said. (A/N: I got the name from "The Adventures Of Brer Rabbit".)

I couldn't help laughing at that one.

"Are we really going to name him that?" Mad Anna asked, and from the way she asked, you could tell that she didn't think to highly of that name.

"No!" said Catastrophe.

"Come on! That's a great name!" Rabies said.

"No, it isn't! If he goes to school with a name like that, kids are going to tease him!" Catastrophe said.

"So what are we going to name him?" Rabies asked.

"Let's ask Peachy-Author." Killsey suggested.

At that, I stopped laughing and tried to come up with a good name for the baby.

"How about 'Damien'?" I asked. Upon hearing the name, the baby cooed happily. Maybe he liked the name...

"All right. We're naming him 'Damien'." said Catastrophe.

"I like that name." said Blue Lightning, happy with his baby brother.

"Looks like my work here is done." I said. Then I disappeared to give the family some alone time.

The End

And that's the story. Sorry for the short chapters, though, but I do hope the story was enjoyable. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
